My Time Remaining
by Poochie-Oochie
Summary: In another world, during Armageddon, Raenef the fifth is placed under a curse. Later, he finds out that he has not enough time to live and decides to journey to where he originated and meet his friends one last time. Slight AU:oocness. ::Ch2 up::
1. Chapter 1

_**My Time Remaining**_

Demon Diary

By Poochie-Oochie

Disclaimer (applies for all chapters): I dun own Demon Diary….

PG-13 just to be safe.

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

When the war of the angels and demons, more commonly known as Armageddon, finally broke out, the two opposite energies had collided causing an explosion equivalent to that of 10 nuclear bombs. Almost every living creature on this planet died. The few who were lucky enough to survive Armageddon, died of starvation or committed suicide for all that was lost.

Before the war erupted, the angels created Sylvia, their 'Ultimate Weapon'. But, it was not enough time before she could even be used and was left in a glass tank to slumber. A boy, about the age of eighteen, was half dead when he stumbled upon the girl.

Raenef stopped at the foot of some stairs leading up to a building. His long blond hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and there were blood stains all over his gray trench coat. His black pants were torn and shredded as was his white shirt. He struggled up the stairs. _Hospital, could have bandages……_ At the top, he leaned on a column.

"What is that?" Raenef pushed himself up on the column and peered into the ruins of what looked like a research center. _Great, wrong again Raenef._ Glass littered the floor as well as the ashes of the people who once worked there. Raenef limped into the building, and there in the center was a small girl floating in a blue glass tank. Raenef narrowed his eyes. _How could the glass not be disintegrated?_ He thought as he inched closer to the tank. _And the girl…_ She had wire running from her naked body that went into holes covering the tank. Her long white hair floated listlessly around a set of large rabbit ears in the water and her head hung almost dead, with wires wrapped around her neck.

"Suicide?" Raenef asked himself touching the glass with the tips of his fingers. A slight shock was sent through him and he jumped back. "ARGH!" Raenef doubled over in pain and fell to his knees, coughing up blood. He winced as the wound on his stomach opened up. Raenef looked up at the tank and saw the water draining. The glass rose up pulling the wires along with it. The girl dropped to the floor in front of Raenef, coughing as well. _So much for suicide,_ Raenef thought. He stared at the girl.

"Uh… What's your name?" He asked. The girl stared back at him with a blank expression then looked down at his bleeding stomach. Raenef put his arm over it.

"It's nothing." He said and patted the girl on the head. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Sylvia…" She said in a voice that could have belonged to an angel. Raenef blinked.

"Is… is that your name?" Raenef asked. The girl nodded slowly, her ears moving up and down. She crawled closer to him. Raenef leaned back as the girl stretched out her hand. "Wh-what're you—" There was a sudden blinding light and it faded just as quickly as it had come. Raenef surveyed himself and noticed that all his wounds had vanished. The girl sat back with the same blank expression on her face. Raenef leaned forward again.

"Sylvia." He smiled. "It fits you." Raenef stood up and started for the entrance when he felt something tug on his coat. He turned and looked down. Sylvia was clutching his coat with a sad expression contorted on her face. She was near tears. Raenef chuckled.

"Don't worry, I just want to see something." He said. Sylvia gazed up at him and let go of his coat hesitantly. He gave her a reassuring smile and wandered through the entrance.

_It's a good view up here, _Raenef thought shielding his eyes from the sun. _I'm still surprised that explosion didn't level everything._ He scanned the landscape and went back inside.

Sylvia was right where she was playing with her hair. Raenef kneeled next to her and took off his coat. Sylvia looked up at him.

"Can't have you going out there like this." He said as he draped his coat over Sylvia's shoulders. "Although there's really no one out there…" He took her hand and pulled her up. Sylvia pulled the coat tighter around her small body. Standing up, she was just a little higher than Raenef's waist.

"Let's go," Raenef said. "I think I found a place to stay for a while." Sylvia nodded and from then on, never uttered another word.

……………………

"Ah, I can't wait any longer." Raenef stood up and almost lost his balance. There was a stab of pain as he clutched his stomach. He straightened up and turned to a small girl in a light pink, sleeveless dress and black boots. Long black gloves covered her arms in which was a stuffed white rabbit. A turban was wrapped loosely around her head, rabbit ears protruding. Her white hair fell down to her waist in straight strands.

Raenef turned and held out his hand.

"Sylvia."

Her grip tightened around the stuffed animal and she buried her face in it. Raenef patted her head and grinned. "I won't leave you behind." He said. "I promise." He lowered his hand once more to take hers. Sylvia stared up at him and reluctantly took his hand.

Raenef held Sylvia's hand tight as they walked out into the night air. Raenef breathed deeply, letting the fresh air fill his lungs.

"Ready?" He asked. Sylvia nodded as Raenef walked a distance back. "Start it!" He called. Sylvia dropped her stuffed animal and held up her arms straight in front of her. And aura formed around her ears and flowed into her hands. Raenef began to mutter a spell under his breath. A small black hole formed in the middle of the empty street. _This is our only chance…_

The energy that was gathered in Sylvia's hands was sent forth to the hole, making it larger. She started to gather more energy. Behind her, Raenef broke into a run still mumbling the spell. The hole began to shrink as Raenef sped up. As he passed, he wrapped his arm around Sylvia's waist and grabbed her rabbit. With a grunt, he leaped into the portal.

The two sped through space and time. _This is exactly how it was… _

Raenef held Sylvia closer to him and tightened his grip around the stuffed animal. Sooner than they thought, a light appeared at the end of the dark tunnel. Raenef gritted his teeth, readying for impact as the black hole spit them out into a garden. Raenef landed face first into a bed of flowers and Sylvia plopped down next to him. He held up the rabbit with his face still stuffed in the flowers. Sylvia grabbed the rabbit and hugged it tightly. Raenef rolled over and pulled himself up. He ruffled Sylvia's ears and grinned.

"Good job, Sylvia." He stood up and Sylvia followed. "Looks like we made it."

Raenef dusted himself off and picked the flowers out of his hair. He turned to the castle and scratched his head. "Hmm… I'm not sure if this is the place." He said. Sylvia gave him a look that said, 'It better be.' Raenef shrugged.

"Well if it isn't, it's better than where we were." He replied. The corners of Sylvia's mouth twitched. "Ha." Raenef flicked her nose. "I almost made you smile." Sylvia pouted. Raenef sighed. "And yet." He stroked the stuffed rabbit.

"I thought you'd want to bring it…"

Sylvia stepped back. Raenef looked at her, puzzled. "What's the matter?"

Something growled. Raenef twisted around and came face to face with a dragon. He spread his arms protectively.

"A crusader." He said. Sylvia peeked out behind him. "An exceptionally large crusader." The crusader towered 5 stories high over them.

"That's right." A haughty voice said from atop of the dragon. Raenef raised his eyes and stood his ground. "What're you doing, invading this castle?" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Raenef asked turning sideways. He hand went behind his back, dark energy gathering.

"You don't need to know. You'll die soon." The figure on top of the dragon whistled. Fire formed in the crusader's mouth.

"What do you think? For something this big," Raenef muttered. Sylvia looked up at him and stepped back. Flames spilled out of the dragon's mouth.

"SOUL SCREAM!" Raenef roared. The energy raced from Raenef's hand, engulfing the fire, and crashed into the crusader's chest, reducing it to ashes. "Bull's eye." Raenef turned and smiled at Sylvia giving her a thumbs up. "Heh. Let's go th—" Raenef let out a cry of surprise as felt his foot get pulled under the flowers. "Geh." He wrapped his hands around his leg and tried to pull it back up. Sylvia eyes widened as she stepped toward him.

"D-Dammit…" Raenef slumped over after many futile attempts. "Ugh…This is not good…" A small breeze blew by and he looked up. "Sylvia?" Raenef whipped his head around in all directions. "Where'd she go?"

……………………

Sylvia struggled helplessly against the strong arms. Her rabbit was left behind as the man carried her off. She glanced up at her kidnapper.

He had a pale face with crimson eyes and long black hair. He was skinny and wore a loose red robe tied at the waist with a golden rope.

"Unnn…" Sylvia tried once again to pry the arms off. The man glared at her and swung her over his shoulder deciding that it would be easier. Sylvia lifted up her head and stared down the hallway at the entrance as they closed, drowning them in darkness.

……………………

Eclipse walked swiftly down the dark corridor and shifted the girl's weight. He waved his hand nonchalantly and the hallway's torches lit up at once. The girl had stopped struggling and she was considerably light for her size. Eclipse continued to stroll down the passage until he reached a great black door traveling all the way up to the high ceiling. It decorated with roses and intricate, intertwining vines. The handle's holder was plain gold but the handle itself was designed with three rosebuds, distanced away from each other around the handle. _Always thought it was too elaborate for a dungeon, _he thought. But the former demon lord that lived there had protested.

"_It'll look really pretty, Eclipse." Raenef the fifth said. Eclipse raised an eyebrow._

"_But it's a dungeon. It's not suppose to look pretty…" His voice trailed of as Raenef had given him… the puppy eyes._

"_Pwease?" Raenef begged. He clapped his hands together and tried to look as cute as possible. Eclipse sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

"_Fine, fine." Eclipse said. He sighed again and looked up at the door. "It's not like we'll actually have prisoners." He muttered glancing at Raenef, who was now in sparkle sparkle mode. Eclipse shook his head and turned to walk away._

Eclipse effortlessly pulled open the door, a loud creaking sound echoed down the hallway. He entered the dungeon which was just like any other: dark, damp, and rat infested. Moss had even found a way to grow through the cracks between the bricks. There were four cells, two lining either side of the dungeon's walls.

Eclipse bent down and the girl slid from his shoulder. He had expected her to run away, instead he just stood there staring up at him blankly. Eclipse gave her a puzzled look. _Why doesn't she run?_ He scratched the back of his head and lead the girl over to a cell. _What a strange girl…_The cell was already open, so Eclipse pushed the girl into it and closed it. Eclipse put a hand on his hip.

"Just a punk and his kid sister huh?" Eclipse shook his head. He moved to exit the dungeon. _Too bad. They're so young too…_

……………………

The crusaders suddenly popped out of nowhere and Raenef was surrounded. _Oh great. This is just fantastic. _The crusaders circled him, smirks planted on their scaly faces. Raenef glared at them. _I wish I had actually learned the Death Drill, _Raenef thought. _I'll have no problem killing them. _A crusader lunged out its neck; Raenef twisted his leg around and bent backwards to dodge it. The dragon missed, but barely.

"Especially since, now, they're all trying to kill _me_." Raenef said aloud. "Dark Arrow!" He shouted as the dragon pulled its head back. The other crusaders watched as their companion fell headless onto the flowers. Raenef leaned forward forming the Dark Arrow in both his palms. The crusaders roared and two dove at him.

"Dark Arrow!" Raenef configured the Dark Arrows into arrows and impaled the crusaders. Six more appeared in their place. Raenef let out a groan. _Looks like for every one I kill, two more replace it. _He kicked up a rock and swung his leg hard at it as it floated in midair. The rock sailed toward a crusader and hit it in the stomach, bouncing off.

"Need bigger ammo." Raenef fell to his hands and knees and concentrated hard. "SONIC BOOM!" He felt the waves pour out of his hands into the ground. Dirt and rocks were lifted out of their place as well as large rocks. Raenef curved the waves to lift the rocks into the air momentarily. "ZEPHYR SCREAM!" A burst of wind streamed out from Raenef, ramming the rocks hard into the surrounding crusaders.

"Geh…Heh. That was…nothing." Raenef panted. Even that was too much for him. His energy was already drained from opening the worm hole. Now, some crusaders were knocked out, but there were ones still standing and more vigorous than him. Raenef collapsed onto his elbows and glanced up at the advancing crusaders.

_I'm so dead…_

**TBC**

* * *

**Yo yo! So how was it huh? Huh? I might complete this one. TT**

**But only if you review. Kay?**

**Poochie-Oochie out**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Time Remaining**_

Demon Diary

By Poochie-Oochie

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Raenef looked down at his leg and wiggled it. It was loose but not loose enough. _Shit. _He glanced up at the crusaders. They were taunting him, he knew it. 

"Let's see." Raenef searched his brain for options. "I can't use the Sonic Boom again, that takes up too much mezraez." Collecting mezraez had always come naturally to him, but he had already collected too much. It was wearing him out.

"Something…something that doesn't take too much mezraez and still does a lot of damage…" He looked down at his hands and felt a mental slap. "Ch. I could've thought o' that." He kneeled down and placed one palm in front of him and one in back of him.

"DARK ARROW!" Raenef yelled. The ground beneath him rumbled dangerously and the crusaders, sensing danger, flew at him. Raenef increased the mezraez and configured the Dark Arrow into a drill. The crusaders were closing in, he was running out of time. _DAMMIT! _Raenef increased the mezraez once more and soon the rock crumbled and caved in bringing Raenef with it. The crusaders roared as they slammed into each other.

"AHHH!!" Raenef felt the wind rushing against his face as he fell into the endless pit. He considered his options once more. _Blood-thirsty dragons or an endless pit where at any time I could just go splat…_

Raenef squinted his eyes down the tunnel and made his decision.

"Blood-thirsty dragons, here I come. GO!" Raenef said. The usual feeling of traveling through the astral plane, a lurch of his stomach, and Raenef was once again in the field of flowers and surrounded by crusaders. _At least now I have a better chance of getting away_,he thought. The crusaders were surprised to see their target once again. They hesitated for a fraction of a second but that was all Raenef needed. He broke into a run toward the castle through a gap in the circle of crusaders.

"These guys just don't know when to give up." He huffed. A crusader flew at him, ready to tackle.

"Magic Shield Circle 10!" Raenef gasped. The crusader rammed against the shield and dropped to the ground, knocked out. Raenef's abdomen throbbed momentarily and soon subsided. He looked behind him at the crusader and saw something in the corner of his eye. _Sylvia's stuffed rabbit._ Raenef swerved, dodging another crusader and grabbed the rabbit by its ears. The castle grew as he neared it. "Yes!" Raenef sped up but before he realized it, he had run smack into the doors.

"Oowww…" He wobbled and glimpsed back at the crusaders. They leered at him. Raenef leaned against the door and looked intently at the crusaders. "Fu— " A crusader had materialized out of nowhere. Raenef dropped to the stone floor instinctively and the crusader slammed its horns into the wooden door. Raenef rolled out of the way as the door toppled into the castle, dragging the crusader with it. He leaped over the crusader into the castle. Raenef turned and saluted the crusaders. "Sorry 'bout your friends!" He called before taking off.

The castle seemed familiar but then again all castles seemed alike to him. Raenef turned a corner and scratched his head. He was in a long hallway, there were no doors on either side of the it, but windows lined one side, looking out to the flower field, now a scarred battlefield.

"Let's see…" he spun his head in all directions looking for anything familiar. "Argh! I don't remember a thing!" He stamped his foot in frustration. He held up the rabbit. It was dirty and one of its arms was slightly torn. He sighed and started to walk down the hallway until he reached the end. "I guess it couldn't get any worse."

"So you survived the crusaders." A voice echoed throughout the hallway. Raenef turned his head slowly. On the other end of the hallway was a tall, slender man, with long black hair that reached his knees. His face was framed with dark bangs that accentuated his crimson eyes. He was as pale as the moon, which had risen in the starry sky.

Raenef narrowed his eyes. "Where's Sylvia?" He asked. The man smirked.

"The girl? She is in the dungeon." He answered. His deep voice hung in the air briefly and Raenef broke the deadly silence.

"You better not have hurt her, mister." He said turning fully to face the man. His eyes widened. _This guy… could it be?_

"Or what?" The man asked mockingly. Raenef grinned sweetly.

"Or I might have to kill you, mister."

* * *

_I hate being called 'mister'. _Eclipse thought. He crossed his arms. _He's just like Raenef the fifth, and the forth in some odd way, though he looks different…_

"Is that so?" Eclipse replied. The boy gave him a thumbs up and nodded.

"So why don't cha take me to her and we'll be on our way." He said. A stuffed rabbit was dangling from his hand. Eclipse made no move.

"Why were you trespassing?" He asked. The boy frowned.

"Well, we kind of just landed here. We didn't mean to." He said.

"Very well," Eclipse uncrossed his arms. The boy's eyes lit up. "If you render me unconscious or kill me, I'll let you two leave." The boy scowled.

"And if not?"

"Then I turn you into gold statues and display you in front of this castle." Eclipse waved a hand, a large boulder appeared floating above the boy.

"And I just got done with those stupid crusaders too." He puffed and jumped out of the way as the boulder fell. "Dark Arrow!" The energy soared at Eclipse who held up his palm in front of him calmly.

"Magic Shield Circle 15." The Dark Arrow bounced off and went out a window. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, kid." Eclipse said a black ball of energy gathering in his hand. The boy glowered at him, breathing hard.

"How about no magic?" He offered. Eclipse shrugged, the black ball dissipating.

"I suppose a fight is a fight." Eclipse never really specialized in physical fighting, but he still knew a thing or two. The boy smiled again and charged at him, throwing his fist out. Eclipse dodged it easily and tripped him. The boy stumbled, but didn't lose his balance. He twirled around, kicking out his leg. Eclipse sighed and caught it. "Hmm… pretty good." He said. The boy's grin was never wiped off his face. _There's something… _The boy reached over and grabbed Eclipse's wrist. Eclipse, surprised, didn't see what was coming next.

"Gotcha." The boy let go of his wrist and yanked his ankle out of Eclipse's loosened grip and sprang into the air, spinning. His leg shot out, hitting Eclipse's skull. A fleeting moment of pain and Eclipse fell to the ground with a thud. The boy landed swiftly in front of him and crouched down. "Sorry, mister, but I'm in sort of looking for someone." The boy propped Eclipse up against a wall. "But don't worry, I don't think you would die from that. At most, you'll be knocked out for a couple of hours." Eclipse's vision blurred.

"Who're you looking for?" He asked, his head bobbing in and out of consciousness.

"Eclipse." The boy said. Eclipse smiled. His eyelids closed.

"Well, you found me."

* * *

**Hey… So I might NOT continue this. If I don't enough reviews. ::smiles evilly:: When the reviews reach 20 then I'll continue, so tell all your friends to review.**

**Ta ta!**


End file.
